Below The Surface
by xox.HopelessRomantic.xox
Summary: This is a 100 percent LoVe story. Veronica is dating Piz, and Logan is dating Parker, but will certain events bring them back together? I don't want to give too much of it away, so READ! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prologue

**Underneath it All**

**A/N:** I'd appreciate any constructive critism, or anything that will motivate me to get the next chapter of this written faster. One last warning. If you are a fan of Piz/Veronica, DO NOT READ THIS!!! And if you are a lover of LoVe, like me, you should read this. This prologue may seem like a Piz/Veronica story, but the next chapter has a twist...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Veronica Mars, if I did it wouldn't be as good, and Logan and Veronica would be together forever.

Ok, on to the story.

**Prologue**

Dear Diary, it's Veronica.

Dear Diary? What the hell, how old am I, seven? Ok let's try this again.

Dear Journal. I promise that will be the only time I say that. This is going to be less of a journal and more of hand written blog that only I will see. No I'm not going to post it on my myspace, or livejournal. That would be lame, and frankly I have better things to do than worry about random stalkers reading about my personal life. Because that is what this is going to be about. My personal life. I promise it won't be some mindless gibberish like, "Oh, Bobby looked at me in class today, what do you think it means?!?" Nope, sorry, I got past that stage a while ago. It was probably when Lily found my first diary…

------------------------

"_What's this Veronica?" shrieked Lily, "Little Veronica Mars keeps a diary; I wonder what it says."_

"_Lily, NO!!!" shouted Veronica. She didn't want Lily to know what she had written, about a certain someone. _

"_God Veronica, like I'd tell anyone what you wrote. Remember I'm your **fabulous **best friend, and that entitles me to diary reading privileges. I probably don't want to read all your naughty thoughts about my brother anyways, so let's just put this away." Lily said as she placed the diary back in the shoebox that Veronica kept on the top shelf in her closet. She knew that Veronica kept all her secrets in there, but Veronica was too naïve to know that she knew._

_Veronica breathed an audible sigh of relief._

"_On second thought, it seems like innocent little Veronica Mars has something truly naughty in here, if she is that worried about me reading it. What is it Veronica, did Duncan's hand move a little too far north on that perfect little thigh of yours." Lily concluded, as she opened the diary and began scanning the pages._

"_No…Lily, it's nothing like that," said Veronica blushing, "just don't read it." But she didn't really fight too hard; she knew it was no use battling the fabulous Lily Kane._

"_Too late, Ver-on-i-ca," said Lily pronunciating each syllable, "Lily knows all your secrets now."_

"_Even the one…"_

"_Yes, even that one, I especially liked the entry from, what was it, ah, two days ago, April 12th. 'Ever since Logan and Lily broke up yesterday, Logan has seemed so sad, and all I want to do is hug him to make him feel better. Does this mean I like him? I feel bad that Lily broke his heart again and every time I see him look so depressed, it makes me want to yell at Lily for being such a bad girlfriend. Does me wanting to stand up to her for him, mean I think of Logan as more than a friend? Whenever I see him now, I can't help but notice how attractive he is; I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Have his eyes always been so deep and dark and…sexy. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said sexy! I'm blushing just thinking about it. If Lily heard me she would be soooooo proud…' _

_Yes, Veronica, Lily is very proud, it seems I've taught you well, especially on the art of stealing one's boyfriend." said Lily angrily. _

_Veronica had never seen Lily this angry. Well she had, but it had never been directed at her before. "Lily," she began, "I wasn't going to steal him from you, I just…I never…I was just…I wrote it to…" _

"_Save it for someone who cares Veronica," said Lily coldly, "because right now, you and I are over. Done. We are finished, and don't you ever call me or talk to me again."_

_Lily stormed out of Veronica's room and Veronica knew better than to go after her. Lily did this all the time, it may never have been directed at Veronica herself before, but Veronica knew that she got over this stuff really quickly. Lily was a drama queen, she always was, she always would be._

_They were talking the next day._

-------------------------

Ever since then, I never did the "does he like me" thing. I guess I figured if he was a guy worth dating he would tell me if he liked me and would ask me out, plus I always had Duncan to be there for me. God, I was so naïve back then. I actually cringe with embarrassment whenever I think of the way I was; the way I followed Lily around like some sort of lost puppy. I was her dress up doll, I realize that now, and even if I had known back then, I probably still wouldn't have changed anything. Lily taught me so much, and even though she didn't really teach me anything truly valuable – yes she taught me about boys and kissing and sex – but in the end, after she died, she continued teaching me so much more about myself, and how to be my own person, just like she had always been.

I'm tearing up just thinking about Lily, so why don't I get to the point of this diary.

This diary is to insinuate some sense of normalcy in my life.

I am done with Logan, and I am now dating Piz. He is the epitome of normal; he has no weird history, his dad wasn't abusive and didn't lock me in a fridge to burn me alive or have an affair with and try to kill my best friend. His dad didn't have an affair with my mother. His mother didn't commit suicide. He is kind of like Duncan when we were dating in the beginning, before the weird disease and all. He is shy and adorable, and he makes me feel like he is honoured to be with me. He makes me feel like my life could finally return to how it was like before Lily died, except with me being tougher, better dressed, and with an amazing talent for getting into trouble, if I do say so myself.

When he first asked me out, it was only a month after Logan and I broke up, I wasn't fully ready to move on, but he said we could just go to a movie as friends and see where it lead to. It seemed to lead to a pretty lengthy make-out session in his and Wallace's dorm room. Since then we have been officially a couple.

I see Logan occasionally but it doesn't make me feel the way it used to. I don't get all sweaty palmed around him, and my heart doesn't beat 10 times faster when I see him, like I did before. It could be the fact that I'm with Piz and he is with Parker, but I think we have finally gotten over each other. I admit that I will always hold a soft spot in my heart for him. I will always love him, I don't think there is any way to stop that but, we have both moved on so we might as well be mature when we do have to be around each other. Which hopefully isn't too often after this Friday.

Oh, didn't I mention. Logan, Parker, Piz and I are going on a double date this Friday. I blame Parker and Piz, and their normal lives, not knowing when enough is enough.

Normal, friendly, conversation with Logan Echolls. Yes, this shouldn't be awkward at all.

Until then. This is Veronica Mars, signing out.

**A/N:** Ok, kind of a little cliff hanger there. Review please, it will motivate me to write faster.


	2. How It Begins

**A/N: **Ok, I guess I should thank all of you who reviewed, because from my experienced reading of fanfiction I realized that is what the authors do. Thanks to:

**storynerd89: **I was really worried about the characterization on the flashback, thanks a lot!

**Vartan-LoVer: **Thanks for the motivation, I guarantee it will be a LoVe story.

**rowanceleste: **Keep reading, if you really dislike Veronica/Piz, you will like this. Thanks for the review.

**Beccakell13: **I don't think the whole story will be in journal format, but I'll try for a little portion at the beginning and possibly the end. I'm glad you like it.

**cosmopolitan: **I'm happy you like it.

**SatisfactoryInfluence: **Thanks for the review and everything else.

Again, this chapter may seem like a Piz/Veronica story but, it's not. By the end you will see why.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Veronica Mars, or the characters. I do love the show, and the characters.

Now on to the story...

**How It Begins**

Dear Journal,

Wait didn't I promise that I wouldn't say that again? Never mind.

Ok, so it's Friday night, and I'm getting ready to go on the double date with Piz. And Logan and Parker. We're going bowling. Total déjà vu to when I was with Logan and Piz invited me bowling, and then Parker came. It's like the same thing except now I'm with Piz and Logan is with Parker.

I hope this isn't too weird. I wonder how we'll divide the teams. Wouldn't it be awkward if Parker wanted to play with me, and Piz and Logan played together? Ha, like that would happen. Parker isn't that blonde.

I think Piz just got here. I'll give you the update when I get home.

Goodbye lovely lined pages.

-----------------------

"Veronica," Piz shouts into the empty living room and kitchen space, "are you ready, we're going to be late."

"Almost, I'm just going to brush my teeth," Veronica replied cheekily, "don't want my breath smelling bad for all those hot old men in the bowling leagues."

Veronica laughed at her joke.

She came running out of the bathroom with a white fleck of toothpaste still on her upper lip. She was wearing dark jeans and a grey, vintage looking T-shirt, with the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz on it. Underneath the picture, the shirt said **There's No Place Like Home**. She looked ready for a date but also casual. Piz liked that about her.

Piz leaned down to her face, and nearly kissed her, but then pulled away and wiped the toothpaste away with his thumb. Then he kissed her.

"Shoot, I forgot my purse, just a second," she ran back to her room. The back of her shirt said, **NOT!** Piz laughed at that. He knew she always wanted to leave Neptune, and he felt bad that she didn't get that scholarship so she could go to Stanford, but then again, he wouldn't have gotten to go out with her if she did. He always believed in fate, and he believed it was fate that brought him and Veronica together.

He began to walk around the room, and he saw pictures lining the walls. First he saw a picture of Veronica and her dad in front of what appeared to be Chrysler building in New York. He moved on and he saw a picture of Veronica, her dad and another woman, who looked a lot like Veronica. He assumed she was Veronica's mom. Veronica had told him that her mom had left them when she was sixteen after she had an affair. He felt bad that Veronica had to go through that. His parents were divorced but he still got to see both of them. Veronica didn't get to see her mother.

He continued looking at the pictures, and he came to one with Veronica – probably when she was sixteen – Logan, and two other people. A dark haired boy and a blonde girl. It looked like they were going to prom, or homecoming. Veronica and the girl were hugging, faces pressed together, looking directly at the camera, posing. The dark haired boy, was standing behind Veronica, looking like he was laughing at them a second before, and Logan was laughing; head tilted back, eyes closed, kind of laughing.

The next picture over, was of the same night. In this one the dark haired boy had his arms around Veronica, and they were both grinning for the camera. Logan and the other girl were next to them, and Logan had his arms around this girl and he was kissing her on the cheek, and she had a huge smile on her face.

He didn't know why but, seeing these pictures angered him. He felt like Veronica had this part of her life she wasn't telling him about, that she didn't want to tell him about. He looked behind him. Veronica was standing there staring at him. She looked like she was going to cry. He went up to her, and enveloped her in his arms. He felt her stiffen and then relax into his touch.

"What's wrong, Veronica? What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's just I miss her so much," she whispered.

"Miss who?"

"Lily," she said softly, as if embarrassed.

"Who's Lily," he said startled, until it dawned on him, "the girl, in the picture," Veronica nodded, "the one that died," she looked at him, like she was startled that he new. He felt ashamed that he would reveal something that Wallace had told him in confidentiality. "Wallace told me," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I'll have to have a word with Wallace though. Telling you all my secrets." She said jokingly.

That was something Piz didn't like. Whenever she wanted to avoid something, she would make a joke. He figured that was her way of dealing. But still, it bothered him none the less.

"We better get going," he said, "wouldn't want to be late for the big date."

--------------------------

When they got to the bowling alley, Logan and Parker were waiting for them at the lane they had reserved earlier in the day.

"Sorry we're late," Veronica yelled out, "I decided tonight was the night I was going to try toothpaste as lip gloss."

Logan laughed at that. He knew Veronica had an art for being a little clumsy with the toothpaste. He learned that after one of their sleepovers when she didn't leave before he woke up.

Piz glared at him. Logan knew the guy didn't like him, but he had no idea why. He guessed it was because he was Veronica's ex, and he just didn't like the ex of his girlfriend. But why would he plan the double date then? He shook the thought aside. He probably just didn't like him laughing at what Veronica said. After all, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, he wasn't allowed to laugh at the inside jokes. Even if they weren't that "inside" after all. Even Duncan probably knew that she had a knack for the toothpaste lip gloss.

"So I was thinking, Piz and Logan on a team, and Veronica and me," said Parker.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"We need shoes," said Veronica, to everyone's groans. No one likes bowling shoes. "C'mon guys. Retro red and blue, what's not to love!"

"Eeew, I can't believe you just said that," said Parker, "they are like clown shoes."

The guys laughed behind them.

-----------------------------

"We win AGAIN!!! In your face, Echolls!" Veronica shouted.

Logan laughed, Veronica was always competitive. Even before, when she used to play soccer, she used to get so into the game. She was always the one that would try and be everywhere at once, and always the first to get excited when they won. That was why he was first attracted to her. Because she was competitive. And because she was his friend not because of his father, but because of him, and who he was.

"Should we play again?" He asked. He would play 30 more times, and lose, just to see the joyous look on her face when she won again. He couldn't help it. He would always love her. But he was happy she was with Piz; he was normal, and he could make her happy, and also bring out some of the old Veronica, that Duncan had also used to bring out. If he was totally honest with himself he would say that he was only with Parker because she would help him move on, he didn't really feel anything for her.

"God no! I'm so tired. We've already played four games!" Exclaimed Parker.

"Well, like Lionel Richie said, 'I can go all night long,'" Logan said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. And even though the comment was directed at Parker, he saw, Veronica blush, out of the corner of his eye. Piz is already bringing out some of the old Veronica.

"We should probably get going," said Piz.

"Yeah, I have a case to work on tomorrow," said Veronica, yawning.

"Ok then, bye, this was fun." Said Parker

"Yeah," said Logan, "lots of fun. See you around Piz. Veronica."

"Bye," said Veronica.

----------------------

Piz was silent the entire drive home. Veronica assumed he was thinking about his paper that he had to write for one of his classes. She knew it was bothering him, because he couldn't think of a topic.

It wasn't until they pulled into the apartment complex that she knew something was wrong.

"That was actually fun," Veronica said, leaning over to kiss him, "I had my doubts but…It was okay."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away, and turned to face the window of the car.

"What's wrong," she asked worriedly.

"I see the way you look at him," Piz said calmly, but she could hear the anger beneath the surface of his words.

"What?" Veronica asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Piz yelled, "you always look at Logan like he is still the love of your life, that you and I never got together."

"What? No, it's nothing like that. I don't love Logan. How can I after what he did?" Veronica said. No matter how strong she was on the surface, she was genuinely scared of Piz right now. When Logan was yelling at her that first summer, she had also been scared, but she had known that Logan was aggressive. She had always thought Piz was just a sweet guy who cared about her. This was a side of him she hadn't seen before.

"Stop! Don't try and defend yourself." Said Piz.

"Honestly, I don't love…" started Veronica, but she never got a chance to finish.

"I said stop!" yelled Piz. And that's when Veronica felt the sharp sting of a hand slapping across her cheek.

**A/N: **Okay, so another little cliff hanger here. Please, review, review, REVIEW!!! Thanks to Jenna for reading this chapter and the last one for me.

**A/N.2: **Just so you know, I don't think old men are hot, a couple of my friends have a joke about that, so I put that in for them. Plus it seemed like something Veronica would say.


	3. Where We Are Now

**A/N: **Thanks sooooooo much for all the comments. I'm going to thank all of you in a second but first let me say something. I didn't think people would like the story, so I'm extremely happy that so many people are enjoying it. Ok, that's it so I'll thank you all now.

**McGuireGirl, ****Lakeland, ****Katie 05: **Thanks for loving it…and for the reviews.

**Vartan-LoVer: **Thanks for all the song jokes. And I hope your soccer game went well.

**DanCrazed: **Thanks for reviewing, and please keep reading.

**joannwithane: **Logan MIGHT save her…don't want to give it away so ladeeda, not saying anymore. Thanks for the review.

**TSJorSydPip, ****jacedes: **Definitely a LoVe story. I know it seems out of character, but it's fanfiction so, I'm allowed to do that.

**Beccakell13: **YES!!! It was unexpected. Thanks a lot!

**LoVe4ever666, ****LLoVe09er, ****hayleygirl: **I think you'll be surprised with what happens. Thanks!

**LoVe23: **Don't you just hate Piz? Thanks for reviewing.

**LoVeAngel97: **Thanks for the review, and for all the help with the details.

**burning bridges.making wishes: **Thanks for the review.

Ok, Wow! A lot of reviews. Thanks again to everyone. Now a quick comment before this is like the longest authors note ever, basically, since this is fanfiction, I'm making the story so that Piz knows NOTHING about Veronica's life before. All he knows is about her being a PI and about Lily. Ok, so there's no confusion about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Veronica Mars.

On to the story…

**Where We Are Now**

Dear Journal,

What just happened.

I'm scared to write it down because I don't want it to be true. Piz is too nice to do that. I must have dreamed it, or imagined it.

No I couldn't have imagined it. If I imagined it my face wouldn't be burning, like I spent a week in the Caribbean.

Piz slapped me.

Okay, I said it.

Piz slapped me.

-------------------------

"_I said stop!" yelled Piz. And that's when Veronica felt the sharp sting of a hand slapping across her cheek._

_There was a long silence in the car. It seemed to stretch forever and back again. Veronica slowly reached her hand to her face to cup her cheek. Her face was stinging and burning, like a thousand sharp needles were poking her cheek._

"_Oh my God," she whispered, "oh my God."_

"_Oh my God," Piz said silently to himself._

"_What…what was…?" Veronica tried to form the words, but she failed miserably._

"_I don't know," said Piz, apparently still talking to himself._

_The car was silent again. But this time it was a dense silence. Piz and Veronica could both feel the weight of the situation in the air around them. Both of them sat in the car. Silent. Unmoving._

"_I'm sorry," said Piz, "I don't know what came over me. I just…I don't know…I was just mad, I thought you still loved Logan. I know you don't but for a second I thought you did. I'm sorry. I've never done that before. I've never hit a girl. I care about you so much. I…" Piz rambled on but Veronica wasn't listening._

_All Veronica could think was that Logan would never hurt her. Logan had dealt with his father's abuse all his life. He knew what it was like. He would NEVER inflict that upon anyone else. He hit people, sure, but he would never, ever, hit a girl…especially her. _

_Those were the only thought going through Veronica's head when she waited for Piz to finish his speech. And they were the only thoughts there when she opened the door and left the car._

_------------------------_

It's not too bad really. I could probably say I walked into a door or something. Or a tree. No one has to know. It's not like you can see finger marks or anything. But I know what happened.

And I know what I have to do.

I have to break up with him. I can't be with a guy that hurts me. Even if it was only once. Plus, everything I thought about last night. All my thoughts about Logan. I realized that I can't stop loving him. I want him back. I can't go on like this. It's making me miserable not being with him. Even that song he put on the radio – even if it was Nick Lachey – was sweet.

Okay, if I'm going to break up with Piz, I better start getting ready.

------------------------

Veronica walked over to the bathroom and glanced quickly in the mirror. She looked away quickly.

"I guess it's worse than I thought." She said.

She pulled out a bag of make up from under the sink, and quickly rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. It was a tin of concealer. Slowly she opened it and began to apply it to the bruise.

-----------------------

I can't believe I have to break up with someone again.

That's what Logan was thinking as he climbed into his Range Rover, before driving out to Parker's dorm room.

They hadn't been dating long. But Logan knew that Parker already had strong feelings for him. He just didn't feel that way about her. She just wasn't…Veronica. He admitted to himself that last night was fun, but it was fun because he got to laugh at Veronica, hear Veronica and be around Veronica again. Everything in his life was about Veronica. He realized that now. His life had always been about Veronica. Since he was twelve at least.

Ever since the first time he laid eyes on Veronica, he knew that he loved her. He loved that she was so confident in herself, but it was a different kind of confidence from Lily's. She was confident without being an attention grabber.

And even when he was with Lily he knew, that he would never truly be happy with her, because she was not the one for him. It was always Veronica.

And even when he made her life hell for a year. He didn't truly hate her. He could never hate her.

When they finally got together, it was like a dream come true for him. It was like everything he had done to get her attention over the past years had finally come together.

And then when she broke his heart…twice…it was all he could do not to throw himself over that bridge, to be with his mother. And then when she took him back, all he wanted to do was go to New York with her. But he gave her space, she needed space.

And then finally the inevitable happened. They broke up. Again.

And then they got back together.

And broke up.

Logan had been tossed around by her so many times that he decided that he had better move on with his life. So he turned to Parker. But no one could ever measure up to Veronica. Not Lily, not Caitlin, not Hannah, and not Parker. He had to break up with her.

He arrived at the dorm rooms, and he made his way to hers.

He stopped outside before slowly knocking on the door.

She answered quickly, like she was getting ready to leave.

"Logan," she said, happily of course, "I was just on my way out to see you."

"Hey Parker," he said, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

He looked at the floor solemnly.

"Come in."

He slowly made his way into the room and sat on her bed. She sat across from him in the chair that she had dragged across the room from the desk.

"You see," he started, "the thing is that…" he had broken up with so many girls that this came naturally for him, "I don't think that we really work well together, you and me. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think that we should keep seeing each other."

"Because you still love Veronica." Parker said. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"How'd you…"

"It's obvious in the way you look at her. When you say her name. When you laugh at her jokes. Whenever you talk about her. Whenever you're around her." Parker said. She really wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"So you're not mad?" he asked

"Nope," she answered, "I kind of knew it was coming. I actually was on my way to break up with you. You know, beat you to it."

He laughed at that.

"I hope we can still be friends."

"We can."

Was she always so sure of herself, he thought.

"Now, as friends," she said, "we have to devise a plan, to get Veronica to break up with Piz and take you back."

Logan smiled. He could use Parker on his side.

------------------------------

Not too bad. She thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. You could barely see where she had been hit. Now it just looked like six layers of make up. But you couldn't tell anything had happened.

Now to break up with Piz she thought. What should she do.

She thought she could go with the "I still love Logan" excuse. But she didn't want to make him mad. Again.

And she couldn't do the "Uh…you hit me so therefore I can't date you" break up.

How about the "We don't really work well together" break up. Yep that will do, she thought. It wasn't the truth of course, but it would do.

Time to face the music she thought.

Veronica walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water for the drive to campus and walked to the door.

She grabbed her keys off the hook, and opened the door.

On the other side, stood a young man. With a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

**A/N: **Who is it? Got to keep reading. Ok, so again REVIEW!!!!! Thanks again to Jenna for the original read through.


	4. Something is Changing

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You don't know how great it is to come back from your March break vacation to Ottawa (my nations amazing capital) to see five new reviews. It makes me feel amazing. Hugs to all of you!!! I would thank all of you, but there were so many reviews that I don't think I can. But here is a mention to my favourite:

**Vartan-Lover**: Your review made me laugh…I think all of your reviews have. Thanks a lot. Your reviews keep me motivated.

Again thanks to all the reviews. Now I really want to say something.

This morning I got an email from my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and also the person that introduced me to Veronica Mars. She told me that IF Veronica Mars makes it to a 4th season it will be a season without Jason Dohring, and a season set 4 years in the future with Veronica working as an FBI agent. This is not only horrible because there would be no more LoVe but it would also be defeating the entire purpose of the show. Veronica solved mysteries because she had to have justice…she never did it because someone told her to. Her working for the FBI does not make sense at all. As well, they're planning on getting rid of all the other characters on the show and keeping only Veronica. Now, I love Veronica, but to me the idea of the show was to show how she developed herself, made friends, and changed into a better, stronger person. If they got rid of all the characters that helped her develop (Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Keith) the show would not be the same. So I encourage you to write a letter saying: to either end the show with dignity, or to keep it for a 4th season but keeping it the way it is. I don't know who to write the letter to yet, but when I figure it out I'll let you know.

Now this is the longest authors note ever so…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

And here is chapter 4…

**Something is Changing**

Dear Journal,

I'm so amazed by what just happened. Maybe not amazed but startled. Or shocked. Or….I can't think of the word.

I guess…life kind of comes at you, you know? Like, you never know what could happen, and then when something does happen, it's like a total shock.

I never would have expected Logan to be the sensitive type, the type who tells you he loves you and cries when he breaks up with you. I never expected him to love me as much as he did.

I never expected Duncan to have a secret illness that causes him to go crazy.

I never expected Troy to be a drug dealer.

And Leo…he was kind of predictable. Wait. I never would have expected him to steal the Lily and Aaron sex tapes. He didn't seem like the type.

See what I mean. People will shock you. So I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Piz appeared outside my door this morning.

----------------------

_Veronica grabbed her keys off the hook and walked to the door. When she opened it she looked out to see Piz standing there. With his hand up to knock on the door, with roses in his other hand. _

_For a minute both of them just stood there. Piz – with his hand raised to the door – and Veronica – with her left hand combing through her hair, and her right hand still on the door knob._

_Then both of them spoke at once._

"_I was just on my way out to see you," said Veronica._

"_I'm sorry," said Piz._

_Veronica was shocked by his straightforward apology. From the usually awkward boy, she expected some gibberish before an actual apology. It amazed her. If she wasn't preparing to dump him at the moment, this probably would have made her like him even more. _

_But no, she told herself. He hit me. I must dump him. I don't care if he apologizes sixty billion times. I. Am. Dumping. Him._

"_Piz, we need to talk," Veronica said, apologetically. If she had to dump him, she didn't have to make it harsh. He already knew what he did, there was no need to make him feel horrible about it. It was a horrible thing to do, but there was no need to make him feel any worse. And truthfully, what it all came down to was that she was still in love with Logan. She would always love him. He was everything to her. In all the craziness that she called her life, Logan was the only constant. He was her friend, then her enemy, then her boyfriend, then a verbal sparring partner, her friend again, then boyfriend again, then nothing, then boyfriend again, and now mild acquaintances. But the thing was…he was always there. Even when he hated her, he was still there. _

"_Can I say something first?" Asked Piz._

"_Knock yourself out," retorted Veronica. She knew it was no time to be snappy, but she really just wanted to get this over with. She needed to devise a plan to get Logan back. _

"_Can I just start by saying I'm sorry?" Asked Piz, "I don't know what came over me. I was just…well there is no excuse for what I did, but, I was really upset. I would never try to hurt you Veronica, ever since I met you, it's been…you're just…you're not like any girl I've ever met before. You're so strong and brave and confident and sure of yourself. You're everything a guy could ever want in a girl. I guess that's why I was so jealous. Because I knew there was no way that Logan was over you. Did you see the way he was looking at you yesterday? He kept looking at you, like you were still his girlfriend. I guess I was just imagining that you were looking at him the same way,"_

"_Piz I need to say something…" She needed to let him know that she was looking at Logan the way he was imagining._

"_Veronica, please. Please, give me another chance. I want a chance to make it up to you. I want to show you the kind of man I can be"._

_Veronica looked at the ground, and then she slowly raised her eyes to Piz's face. She saw the serious expression on his face and in his eyes, and she couldn't help but crack up. Serious did not suit him. And what he said about the kind of man he could be was to much; she was doubled over laughing, and soon she had to sit on the floor to stabilize herself. _

_She realized what she was about to do was stupid, and totally against everything she believed in, but his sincerity was too much for her to handle. _

"_I forgive you Piz," said Veronica, "well maybe not 'forgive' per se, but I'll give you another chance"._

"_Really"_

"_Really, really"_

"_Thank you Veronica, thank you so much," stammered Piz, "you have no idea what this means to me"._

_He slowly wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist._

"_Sure I do," she replied as she thought about how many mistakes she had made with Logan, and even accused him of murder, he always wanted her back. She couldn't even give him the same chance. As soon as he screwed up with Madison, she dumped him. She never gave him the courtesy of doing the same. _

_But she knew what it was like to be given a second chance, because she had been given so many._

_It was just then that she saw a tall, shadow disappear._

_------------------------_

I know that I said I was going to break up with him, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He was so sincere. Plus I said I was going to start being normal. I've got to learn to forgive people. Then maybe, if Logan and I ever get back together I'll be able to forgive him.

Like he always forgave me.

---------------------

"_This is a stupid idea," Logan said to himself as he parked his Range Rover in Veronica's apartment complex. "I can't believe I let Parker talk me into this"._

_He turned around slowly and looked into the backseat where his supplies were. There was a bouquet of red roses,_

"_Red roses represent love," Parker had told him. _

_Other then that, everything he had brought was his own idea. He had a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream – he knew it was her favourite – and a teddy bear. He knew Veronica wouldn't appreciate it because of its cuteness, but she would love it because of the better, easier time it represented for them as a couple. It was white, and on its stomach it had a heart, which had embroidered on it – in pale blue stitching – "I wuv you beary much". _

_He laughed at his own tendency to be a hopeless romantic. Veronica was always the boy in their relationship. She faced all her fears, except the one that always tore them apart. She could never tell him how she felt about him. Deep down he knew that she loved him…she just couldn't tell him. _

"_Time to do what I came here to do," Logan said to himself._

_He picked up the things he had brought, and he got out of his car, and locked it. He walked up the stairs to Veronica's apartment. As he neared the window he could see Veronica with Piz. They were hugging. He suddenly felt a burst of rage inside of him. Piz didn't deserve her. He didn't know anything about her – he didn't know anything she had been through. _

_He was just about to leave when he noticed something. Veronica's left cheek. It was very subtle – not many people would notice it – but he would recognize that anywhere. There was a large portion of her cheek that was slightly darker that the rest of her face. He could tell that it had been carefully concealed with powder or some other make up, but he would recognize that kind of a mark anywhere. He had seen it on Trina when she had been being beaten by her boyfriend, and he had seen it occasionally on his own mother, just never on her face. He had never seen his father beat his mother, but she occasionally had strange bruises – only one or two – on her arms or legs. She could easily say she bumped into a door, or banged or leg on a stair, but Logan knew what they were. But…Veronica wouldn't take abuse. She had seen how it damaged him, and she was so strong, she would break up with Piz if he touched her out of anything but love. _

_She probably just bumped into something…or walked into a pole. He laughed silently. She had a real knack for walking into things. _

_But still, something didn't feel right about the whole thing. But then again, he couldn't do anything about it. So he did the only thing he could think of. He laid the things he had brought across the door mat, and left. _

_But not before he made sure Veronica was looking._

_------------------------_

Piz is so sweet. He's making me breakfast. Logan and I always ordered room service, but home made food is so much better.

Here he comes; I better not keep him waiting.

"Veronica," said Piz, "I have to go out and get something for your breakfast."

"You don't need to do that, I'm sure it's amazing the way it is," Veronica said with a smile.

"I want this breakfast to be perfect for you, I can't have anything missing. Plus, chocolate chip pancakes aren't really the same without chocolate chips."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Asked Veronica hungrily.

"Only the best for my special lady friend," answered Piz with a grin.

"Go ahead then. In the case of chocolate chip pancakes, I need perfect. Amazing just will not do," said Veronica jokingly.

"I'll be on my way then," said Piz with an imaginary tip of his hat.

Veronica laughed and then settled back down into the couch with her journal. She heard the door open, but she never heard it shut. Before she knew it, Piz was back in front of her, with an angry expression on his face, and red roses, a teddy bear and ice cream in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled.

"I have no idea," she answered. She didn't know what it was, but she could assume it was from whoever was at her door earlier. "Is there a card?" she asked.

"No, there is no card, but this lovely teddy bear says, 'I wuv you beary much' does that ring a bell? Make you think of anyone special?" Piz was furious.

It made Veronica think of only one person, but she couldn't say his name. She knew Piz was jealous and she didn't want him to be jealous any more.

"Wait. What's that. I see that look in your eye. See I wasn't imagining it after all," said Piz. Veronica could tell he was angry. She hoped he wasn't angry enough to hurt her. "Did you tell Logan about what happened last night?" Piz asked.

"Of course not. He has no right to know," said Veronica, she was starting to get more than a little frightened.

"You're lying"

"No, why would I lie to you?" Asked Veronica.

"Because you love HIM!" And with that Piz pushed Veronica to the wall and watched her with disgust as she slid helplessly to the floor.

--------------------------

A/N: Again thanks for all the reviews. You guys really make my day.


	5. Help

**A/N: **So I haven't written in over a year. I blame it on my discovery of the wonderful world of Facebook…

I was honestly planning on never continuing this story but something in me said "No…people actually LIKED it!" I hope all of you that liked it from the beginning will continue reading.

Thank you for all the reviews over that past year or so…and I hope my knowledge of the three seasons of Veronica Mars has not faded too much.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Help**

Dear Journal,

Piz is so not the person I thought he was. He is even more unstable than Logan (and that's saying a lot).

But, like I said before people are unpredictable. It seems that they try to do the exact opposite of what you think they will.

I can barely bear to think of this morning…

--

"_Did you tell Logan about what happened last night?" Piz asked._

"_Of course not. He has no right to know," said Veronica, she was starting to get more than a little frightened._

"_You're lying"_

"_No, why would I lie to you?" Asked Veronica._

"_Because you love HIM!" And with that Piz pushed Veronica to the wall and watched her with disgust as she slid helplessly to the floor._

_Veronica's brain wouldn't function. She felt like the fire she had inside of her had been snuffed out. She didn't even try to fight back._

"_So you have nothing to say for yourself?" shouted Piz._

_She knew she should say something, but she just couldn't bring herself to it. Veronica took her head in her hands and slowly rocked back and forth as if she could will Piz to disappear. Or as if she could will herself to disappear. _

_It didn't help her thought process when Piz roughly grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up towards him. His hands slowly wrapped around her neck._

"_Tell me you love Logan!" yelled Piz._

"_I….I"_

"_SAY IT!" he screamed. His grip on her neck tightened._

"_I don't…I…"_

"_I know you do". She could barely breath. His hands were around her neck so tightly, she thought he would pull her head off. "I'm not letting go until you admit it."_

"_I…I…love…." She gasped. Struggling for air. "I love Logan". And she knew it was true. She never had stopped loving him. _

_He let go and she dropped to the ground and scrambled to get away from him. _

"_I knew it…I knew it all along. I don't want you anymore Veronica Mars. You and I are over. Through. Finito." And with that he walked away._

_She heard the door open. But she never heard it close because the next thing she knew, Piz was standing over her again, with pure hatred in his eyes. _

"_Oh, and one more thing Veronica. I. HATE. YOU!" And, as if to emphasize each word, he kicked her. Three times. In the side, in the back, and in the stomach. He didn't even seem to care. No regret, she thought. _

_Then he walked out. And this time she heard the door close._

_--_

See, totally out of character, huh?

At least I'll never have to see that jackass again.

--

_She struggled to catch her breath. She thought that the last kick to the stomach would kill her. _

_She hurt everywhere. Her shoulders, from being thrown against the wall; her throat, from being strangled; her side, back and stomach, from being kicked; and her chest, because it felt as though her heart had been ripped out. It wasn't like she loved Piz, but it hurt her to know that she had thought so highly of him, as well, it hurt her to know she had chosen him over Logan. Logan. Whos father had beaten him, who would never, ever hurt someone like that. Logan. Logan._

_He was the only person she could think about. _

_Suddenly she was aware of her cell phone being pressed into her hip. _

_She struggled to sit up. Somehow she had ended up lying on her stomach. _

_She pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and dialed a familiar number. It went straight to voicemail._

_**Today's inspirational message: "**__**The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else." Anonymous. **_

_She closed her phone, and was hurt for a moment that he didn't answer. But then she remembered that it had gone straight to voicemail._

_She called him back._

"_Hey" he answered._

_Hearing his voice, the tears threatened to spill over. She was drowning in emotion. She needed him so badly. She never realized it. Every time she had been in danger, he had been there to save her. _

"_Veronica!" he asked, sounding worried._

"_Logan. Can you come over to my place?" Her voice was breaking but she didn't care. The pain was almost too much to bear at this point. "I…I need you." _

_And then she passed out._

_--_

"Yeah Parker. I dropped the things off at her place this morning." He said into the phone.

"Was she alone." Came the reply.

"No, she was with Piz."

"Maybe they're more serious then we thought. Not to worry. On to phase 2 of the plan."

"Uh Parker, I kind of need a break from the scheming. Can we give it at least a day? See her reaction?"

"Yeah. Fo' shizzle Logan. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye".

He put his phone down. _Parker could be a handful_, he thought, _but this would be fun. He could so win Veronica back. Come on, Piz might be normal, but he doesn't have the history with Veronica. And, of course, he doesn't have the same movie star good looks._ Logan smiled at the thought.

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing again on the table.

"What does she want!?" he exclaimed, thinking it was Parker calling. He picked up the phone, surprised to see "Veronica" displayed in the caller I.D. box.

"Hey". He answered the phone. There was nothing but silence on the other end, and the sound of some pained heavy breathing.

"Veronica!" He nearly shouted. People were starting to look at him, in the crowded cafeteria. He didn't care. He was worried.

"Logan." He heard her voice on the other end and he instantly felt better. However, the feeling of calm quickly disappeared when he heard what she said next, "Can you come over to my place?" She sounded like she was in pain. Like she was slowly breaking. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard what he had always wanted to hear from her, "I…I need you".

"I'll be right there"

He didn't hear anything coming from the other end of the phone. "Veronica?" he said, "Veronica!" he was getting louder but he didn't care. "VERONICA!!" he screamed into the phone. There was still no response. He was now the centre of attention in the cafeteria.

He quickly closed his cell phone and walked out of the cafeteria towards his car. However, he was so caught up in what he was doing, that he didn't notice Piz getting into his own car and quickly speeding out of the parking lot in the direction of Veronica's house.

--

**A/N: **Duh, duh, duh….I wonder what Piz is going to do?

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it's shorter and it has taken a little longer to update, but I'd really appreciate some reviews. Especially concerning the characterization and how I'm doing after such a long absence.


	6. It's Getting Worse

It's Getting Worse

**A/N: **I think my updating skills are improving. I pretty much wrote this chapter immediately after the first, but I had to wait a couple of days before posting. Need to get some suspense happening.

I'd like to thank the people who took time to review. After a year without writing, it is hard to get started again, so the reviews really do keep me motivated. Other things that keep me motivated are good LoVe music videos. Here's a link to a good one I found - it's to one of my favourite songs:

/watch?vIgbcBhMFPng&featureiv

Well, without further ado, I'll get to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful characters of Veronica Mars.

--

**It's Getting Worse**

I thought it was over.

I thought he'd leave me alone.

I guess I was wrong.

--

_Piz looked across the cafeteria. He could see Logan sitting at a table not far from where he stood. Logan looked frantic. _

_Holy shit, he thought, Veronica didn't tell him, did she?_

_He became angry at the thought. _

_When Logan started yelling Veronica's name into the phone, his suspicions were confirmed. Veronica had told on him. _

_Before he knew what he was doing, he was sprinting to his car and speeding out of the parking lot towards Veronica's house. _

_He didn't know what he'd do when he got there. _

_It's funny, he thought, everyone always assumes I'm this calm, collected, down to earth guy. That I came from a normal family, that nothing bad has ever happened to me. Well, it's not like I didn't do anything to help. I kind of let them assume that I came from a cookie cutter family in a cookie cutter town. _

_But it was really nothing like that. _

_--_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Mommy, mommy! Play cars with me." Shouted an eight year old Piz at his mother._

_His mother groaned. Just what she needed. An eight year old nuisance annoying her while she had a huge hangover. What time is it, she thought. She rolled over on her bed and bumped into something. Next to her was a young man – he appeared to be about eighteen – next to her in bed. Naked. _

"_Shit. What happened last night?" _

_She remembered greeting the babysitter, driving to the bar, and then, the memories were vague. "Oh well. Another night down the drain." She glanced over at the clock. 1 PM. _

_She got up and made her way to the kitchen. Is one in the afternoon to early to start drinking, she thought. She'd already acknowledged the fact that she was an alcoholic, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. After all. It wasn't hurting anyone. _

_She saw her young son Stosh running at her down the hallway. "Mommy. I. Want. To. Play. Cars!"_

"_Okay baby, just let Mommy grab something to drink."_

"_Okay mommy. I'll be in my room." And then he flashed her an irresistible grin that even an alcoholic mother can't resist. _

_She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and finished it standing there with the fridge door open. She filled a glass with vodka and walked to her son's room. _

"_Mommy," Stosh started sadly, "why do you drink all the time? I don't think that stuff is good for you" _

"_Oh, but baby, Mommy is no fun without it." _

"_Didn't Daddy say that the reason he left was because you wouldn't stop?"_

_That was going too far, she thought. No one. Not even her son, is allowed to bring up her husband._

_He left them a year ago. He said he wouldn't stick around while she threw her life away. He didn't even want to take their son Stosh with him. What kind of stupid name is Stosh anyway. She knew she should have never her husband name him. _

"_Mommy. You should stop. I want Daddy to come home."_

_She couldn't deal with this right now. She was already hung-over, and slightly drunk._

"_Stosh. Stop"._

"_Mommy I want Daddy to come home." He was almost in tears now._

"_Shut UP!" _

"_Please stop Mommy!" He was yelling too, and the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. _

"_I SAID STOP!" _

_And before she knew what she was doing, she had thrown the glass of vodka at him. It hit him at his temple, and the glass instantly shattered. Cheap glass, she thought._

_And then, realization sunk in. "Oh my god," she breathed. "What have I done?" _

_Her son was there in front of her. Not crying. Not speaking. Probably not even breathing. And there was a slow stream of blood dripping down his cheek. And then he collapsed. _

"_Hello, I need an ambulance at 26 Harborview Crescent," she looked behind her to see the nameless teenager talking into her phone. "Yeah, an eight year old boy, with a head wound. He's unconscious."_

_And then the tears came._

_--_

Whenever he thought about that day, he couldn't help but cry. Because no matter how shit a parent his mother was, he still loved her.

He realized now, that that was the last time he saw his mom. Her sitting on the ground with her hand raised, having just thrown a glass at him.

Everything after that was a blur. He went into the hospital, got stitches, gave the police his statement. They already knew what had happened. The teenager his mom had slept with the night before had seen everything from the doorway.

The police called his dad, told him that they were taking his mother away. You apparently can't return a kid to a mother who throws a glass at said kids head.

His father didn't want him.

He was then put in a foster home. He had been at four homes in the past ten years.

The first three were violent, to say the least.

The first he was put in at the age of nine. The oldest son in the "family" was seventeen, and loved picking on the younger kids. Especially Piz. It never really got violent. However, when Piz was nearly ten, Nate, the seventeen year old, convinced Piz that the upstairs window was magic, and that if he jumped from it, he would fly. Piz, being very naïve, jumped, and landed in the hospital for two weeks with a broken leg, wrist and several ribs.

The second home he was in, was right after he was out of the hospital. The family was so sweet to him considering he was in casts and his foster mother was dying of cancer. She wanted to "do something wonderful for someone else before she died". When she died six months later, his foster father didn't want him anymore.

The third home, was the worst by far. Let's just say that his foster father enjoyed using Piz's arms to put out his cigarettes. And breaking his bones.

When he was put in the fourth home at the age of thirteen, he knew he'd found a home again. This family was genuinely caring, and loving, and wonderful to him. When he got into Hearst, they paid. They didn't make him pay his own way, or win scholarships. They loved him like their own son. However, nothing can really take away a past like his.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at Veronica's house.

--

Black.

All I see is black.

It's everywhere. Threatening to pull me under.

But Logan's on his way. I need to be awake for him.

--

Veronica heard the door open. Thank God, she thought. Logan is here. This can all be over.

"Veronica?" Said a voice. A voice that wasn't Logan's.

"Veronica. I heard about your little stunt. You think you can tell Logan and get away with it."

Oh no, she thought. Piz is back. Pretend to be unconscious. He wouldn't do anything to me then. Would he?

"Veronica?" He nudged her in the shoulder with his shoe. Hard. Again, and again, with no response.

"Oh my God. Did I kill her? I've got to get her out of here before Logan gets here."

She then felt his hands underneath her, and before she realized what was happening, he was carrying her across the floor. Then finally, sense came back to her.

"Piz, put me down, " She said weakly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. She opened her eyes. They were in the middle of her living room. He looked into her eyes. "You tricked me." He said with no emotion.

Then suddenly, as if it didn't happen, she was on the ground, lying on her back. He had dropped her. "YOU TRICKED ME!? WHAT THE HELL VERONICA!"

And then he was on top of her hitting anything he could get his hands on. Throwing punches to her chest, shoulders, even her face.

And he could feel her tears on his hands, but he didn't stop.

And then the front door opened again.

--

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He had to blink a few times before it finally sunk in. And when it did. He was angry. He was seething with anger.

Piz. Kneeling over Veronica. Blood. On his knuckles. Blood. On her face.

He grabbed his collar and pulled him off of Veronica.

"What did you do?!" He shouted at Piz.

Piz was silent.

"I said, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

He punched him across the face. And in the stomach. And again in the face.

"I…I…" Piz couldn't seem to form the words. Maybe another blow would help. Again Logan punched him in the face causing Piz to bleed from both nose and mouth.

"I WANT YOU TO SAY IT YOU FUCKING JACKASS! SAY WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

"I…I…" Piz stuttered.

And then Logan realized. He was wasting valuable time with Piz when Veronica was lying broken and bleeding on the floor behind him.

"You know what? You aren't worth it." And Logan threw Piz to the floor. "Don't move, or I swear I will kill you."

"Veronica? Veronica? Can you hear me?" He pulled her into his lap.

"Veronica?"

"Logan?" She slowly opened her eyes. He could see that it caused her pain to do so.

"I'm right here Veronica. It's going to be alright." He held her close to his chest and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Logan…I love you" She said.

It was the first time she had said that to him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was so happy he couldn't speak. He was bursting.

And even though it was possibly the worst time in the history of the universe, he kissed her.

--

It was as if all my pain melted away.

As soon as Logan's lips touched mine, all I could think about was the feeling. The warmth. The comfort. And the electricity in the kiss.

I knew this is where I belonged. With him. Forever.

--

**A/N: **SEE! I told you that it would be a LoVe story. Finally. It has happened.

So the whole this with Piz was kind of to show that even though him and Logan had similar experiences as a child, Logan's the one who didn't turn out to be psychotic, and hence, the better choice for Veronica. It was in no way to get sympathy for Piz.


	7. When One Door Closes

**A/N: **So this is the second last chapter. All thats left is an epilogue which will tie up the loose ends.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

--

**When One Door Closes…**

Logan pulled away from Veronica.

"Veronica, you've got to see a doctor. And Piz…him…**it**, needs to go to the police station."

He pulled out his cell phone. "Hi, I need the police and an ambulance at the Mars residence…don't pretend you don't know where that is. The home of Keith Mars. Former Sheriff. Can you make it quick? Thanks".

"They're on their way," he said to Veronica.

--

About five minutes later Sheriff Lamb waltzed into the room looking smug, took one look at the situation and was immediately confused. I guess it's not everyday he sees a beat up girl with two guys in the room – both of them displaying proof that they **could** have been a part of it. Piz, of course, had blood on both his hands and face. And Logan had blood on his hands from beating up Piz.

But Lamb didn't know this. All he knew was that he hated Logan Echolls and that he **didn't** know the other guy in the room.

"What's going on here?" the officer asked.

"**He**," Logan pointed viciously at Piz, "did this to her."

"Do you have any proof?" asked Lamb, "Because right now both of you look like you could have done it…" Lamb looked smug. He honestly didn't know what had happened here. Not like he really cared. For all he knew, Veronica Mars beat up herself and called these two guys over here to beat each other up over her.

"Do you really think she would let me hold her like this if **I **had done this to her?" Logan asked, and Lamb had to admit that he was right. Veronica wasn't stupid and she wasn't weak. If Logan had really beat her up this bad, she would not be letting him hold her. And he was sure his previous assumption that she had beat up herself was incorrect. Obviously it was the nameless boy in the room who had done this to her. "You know Lamb, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think it was that bad," said Logan, "I think you need to go see the wizard. Ask him for some brains." Logan said pointing to his temple.

Oh boy, thought Lamb, that was going too far Echolls. Maybe I'll just have to scare some sense into him.

"Well Logan, I know your families history and, what with your father being a murderer, as well as abusive, I think I'm right in saying that you, are more likely to have done this to her than…this…other guy," Lamb waved his hand nonchalantly.

Logan was seething with anger.

"It was Piz," said a weak voice. Veronica had woken up. She had opened her eyes and was starring menacingly at Lamb – he didn't know how she did it. She was hurt, tired and nearly unconscious and she still managed to do scare the crap out of him. He knew she was telling the truth though. "Piz hurt me, and Logan stopped him," she said, her voice getting stronger. "If Logan didn't come, he probably would have killed me."

Lamb didn't hesitate. "**Piz**, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney…" said Lamb as he cuffed Piz and dragged him out to the Police car.

"It's all over," Logan whispered into Veronica's ear. Suddenly there were paramedics everywhere, trying to push him out of the way.

"Sir, you need to step back," said a paramedic to Logan, "we need to treat her."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Sir, we can't help her unless you get out of our way. You can ride with her to the hospital. We just need to make sure she's stable."

And with that he nodded, "I'll still be here Veronica. It's going to be okay."

She smiled at him, "I'll be okay, thank you, I love you Logan," she said.

--

About five minutes later they were loaded into the back of the ambulance. They said Veronica had suffered a great deal, and that they were guessing that she had a couple broken ribs and probably internal bleeding.

He knew that this wasn't good.

The same things had happened to him as a result of being thrown down the stairs by Aaron. Of course, when he was treated they said that he had "fallen down the stairs". But really, at the age of twelve, is it really likely that "falling down the stairs" would result in two broken ribs and internal bleeding.

Logan was worried to say the least. If she had internal bleeding, then that would mean surgery, and he didn't think he could handle waiting in the waiting room while Veronica's life was in danger. He knew that the doctors knew what they were doing, but there's always the chance of complications.

Yet, he sat in the back of the ambulance, holding Veronica's hand, and pretending all was well. He didn't want to worry her.

"Logan," she said, "can you call my dad."

He nodded, he couldn't bring himself to speak, because he knew that if he did, his voice would crack and she would know that he was worried. More worried than she knew.

"Mr. Mars?" he said into the phone.

"Logan…" Keith said with a sigh. Something told Logan that Keith wasn't too happy that he was calling, "What can I do for you?"

He didn't really know how to word it, he was guessing that, _"Well sir, your daughter's current boyfriend Piz, nearly killed her. Turns out I was the better choice after all,"_ wouldn't really work.

"Can you just come quickly to the hospital? Veronica's been…in an accident." That will do, he thought. She can tell him if she wants to.

"Oh my god. Is she going to be okay? Where are you?"

"She's going to be fine, we're on our way to the hospital now. Come to the Emergency Room."

"Okay…I'll see you in a few." Said Keith. "Oh, and…uh…thanks Logan. For calling."

And then the line went dead.

--

Ten minutes later they were in the Emergency Room, where the doctors were wheeling Veronica around like they were running a marathon.

She received several X-rays which confirmed both the broken ribs and internal bleeding.

The doctor in charge, Dr. Lockhart said that he would have to wait in the waiting room because they were taking her in for emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding.

His worst fears were all coming true.

Just then his phone vibrated, and he answered it, knowing it would be Keith Mars. "Hey."

"LOGAN! I'm in the ER and you aren't here, and I don't see Veronica anywhere!"

"Sorry sir, uh…we're on the," Logan checked the sign behind him, "5th floor. I'm right by the elevator."

Keith hung up.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened to reveal Keith Mars, looking, well, looking scared.

"Where's Veronica?!" He asked Logan.

"Uh…they just took her for emergency surgery…turns out she has internal bleeding," said Logan, "among other things," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh…uh, she'll be out in two hours at most…Dr. Lockhart said it's a basic procedure…she'll be fine."

"Why do I think you're not convinced, Logan?" Keith's tone had softened and he looked at Logan with a worried expression on his face.

"It's just…well, there can be complications to any surgery, right? Something could still happen, no matter how **basic** it is."

"Logan…you have to trust that the doctors will do their job, and that she **will** be okay," Keith said, and Logan was thankful. "Wait a second Logan, you haven't told me what happened!"

"Uh…well…I think you should wait for Veronica to wake up…for her to tell you."

"Please tell me that she wasn't on another case," Keith asked, pleading Logan to say no.

"No, no. It wasn't like that. Just…wait for her to tell you. **I **don't even know **everything** that happened."

They were both silent. Barely daring to breath. Just waiting for some news about Veronica.

After another fifteen minutes had passed Keith spoke again.

"Logan, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

"Logan…do you love my daughter," Keith asked, even though he already knew the answer. He'd known that Logan was in love with Veronica since she had accused him as Lilly's murderer and how hurt he was; since he came to Veronica after being beaten up on the side of the PCH; since he had saved Veronica from killing Beaver and had taken care of her while she thought Keith was dead; since he saved her from the rapist. Everything Logan had ever done for Veronica showed how much he loved her, how much he wanted her in his life forever. Veronica didn't know, but when Logan and Veronica had broken up, Keith was disappointed. Not because they had hurt each other (again), but because he knew that they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives, and every time they broke up they were delaying the inevitable.

He just wanted to hear Logan say out loud that he loved Veronica.

"Yes," Logan said, pulling Keith away from his thoughts, "I love Veronica."

"Then what are you going to do about it," said Keith.

"Actually, that's something I've been meaning to ask you about…"

--

Two hours later, Dr. Lockhart emerged from the Operating Room, looking pleased.

"Veronica is going to be just fine. We fixed up the internal bleeding, and made sure that her ribs will heal nicely. She's going to have a lot of bruising, but that will go away. You can see her now if you want."

"Keith, why don't you go in. I've got something that I need to do. I'll be back in about an hour."

Keith gave Logan a knowing glance and turned to follow Dr. Lockhart.

"Hi honey, how are you doing," Keith asked. Veronica turned her head, and Keith was shocked to see the right side of her face completely blue and purple. Like she had been hit.

"Veronica, tell me what happened to you. Logan said that you had to tell me…that he really didn't know."

"Dad. I'm okay…sit down and I'll tell you everything," Keith sat down and waited. Veronica usually wouldn't tell him **everything**. She was honest, but not that honest. It's what drove her and Logan apart.

"Dad. Piz hit me," she said.

Keith jumped up. He was NOT expecting that. He was expecting, "Dad, I was working on a case, got kidnapped and tortured until I told them who I was. Before they could kill me Logan swooped in the saved the day."

For some reason that response would have been easier to handle, rather than a boy, a boy who she trusted, hurting her so badly she would need SURGERY.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Keith bellowed. He saw nurses in the hall turn to look into the room.

"It's okay Dad, he's at the police station. Lamb arrested him," Veronica said. Keith wondered if she would press charges. As if she could read his mind, "I'm going to press charges," Veronica nearly whispered. He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked, and she shook her head.

"It's over…that's all that matters," she said.

"Can I just ask one question?" Keith asked.

"You just did," Veronica replied, and he gave a look, "Okay, shoot."

"When did this start?" He wanted to know how long Veronica had been putting up with this for. He thought his daughter was strong, that she could take care of herself. If he had been wrong, if this had been going on for months and he didn't even notice, what did that say about his parenting skills?

"Just last night," she replied. He was happy, in spite of the situation. He wasn't at home last night. He had pulled an all-nighter for the case he was working on. He had no chance to see any evidence of…of…**this**. It made him feel just a little bit better.

"Dad? Where's Logan?"

"He had to go…run an errand."

For the next hour, they talked. About anything but this…

--

Logan looked into Veronica's room and saw her and Keith laughing. Should he interrupt. No, he thought. I'll leave them be.

He was just about to walk away when he heard Veronica, "Logan?"

He turned back around and Veronica motioned for him to come in. He opened the door and stepped inside. Keith looked at him, and gave him a small smile. He tried to smile back, but he could feel that it didn't reach his eyes. For some reason, his stomach was churning and he felt like he was about to be sick. I guess this is what nervous feels like, he thought. He couldn't remember being nervous in his life.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Logan heard Keith say.

Logan went to sit down in the chair next to Veronica. When he heard the door close, he began to get even more worried. This is stupid, he thought, how did I let Keith talk me into this?

Then he looked at Veronica and gasped. Most of the right side of her face was covered in purple and blue bruises, her lip was cut and there was a gash just above her eyebrow. He could kill Piz.

"It's not as bad as it looks Logan," she said. Trying to make him feel better.

But it wasn't working.

"I could kill him for what he did to you," he whispered.

"That makes two of us," Veronica joked.

"No seriously Veronica," Logan said. Here I go, he thought. "Veronica, when you called me, you really scared me. You didn't even have to say anything."

He leaned closer to her and took her hand, "Veronica, I've known you since we were kids. I know everything about you," she gave him a look, "okay, not everything, but I know a lot. I can tell when you're lying and I can tell when you need help. That's how I knew you were hurt before I even saw you this afternoon."

He took a breath and continued, "Veronica, when you said you needed me, I thought that was the happiest moment of my life, but then, when you said you loved me, I was even happier. I honestly thought I would burst from being so happy. I am a better person when I'm with you Veronica, you make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me happy to be alive. I love you Veronica…"

He slowly bent down onto one knee, and Veronica gasped, "…and I don't want to live a day without you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

--

**A/N: **Okay, so a little cliffhanger there.

Like I said. Only one more chapter to go. :)


End file.
